


【OP×你】失控

by Alex00



Series: Transformers [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, F/M, Optimus Prime - Freeform, Other, Transformers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex00/pseuds/Alex00





	【OP×你】失控

不太妙，情况不太妙。

你在擎天柱的肩上正襟危坐，脊背僵直发酸。你觑了一眼他严肃得仿佛赛博坦又要爆发内战的神色，深觉这次免不了一顿劈头盖脸的教训，用心良苦的老父亲训小孩儿的那种。

其实并不是什么大事，比起生死离别简直不堪一提的那种。就是你冤枉男朋友乱吃飞醋当着外人口不择言最后还明目张胆地在众目睽睽下挑逗他......罢了。

在一般情侣之间，这种戏剧般的插曲都是情爱欲火里的烈酒柴油，只会将感情烧得愈来愈旺。

然而在感情问题上，你家的大宝贝的思想完全不能按地球人的社会规则来揣摩，尤其在信任问题以及一些露骨的对谈上。

简而言之就是，我们是彼此最亲密的火伴，我们应该无条件地信任彼此。我们是火伴，所以你不准挑逗我，即使我沉迷并享受你热情充满爱意的话语，但不许就是不许。

噢！妈的这辆重卡好可爱！

不知道是否所有人都喜欢去触碰爱人的底线，反正你十分喜欢在一些小问题上把擎天柱的底线往下拉一大截，并且隐隐有把这不良习惯把这变成爱好的趋势。

在你的多次试探下，擎天柱终于把“No Flirting”这一禁令变成了“Not Outside”的暗令。

你享受着他给予你的别样爱意，结果发现他做出的让步完全是以退为进！私下撩他两句他不是盖个面甲闷着不理你就是身体力行地上床堵住你那张嘴。

经过几次教训后你学乖了，你彻彻底底明白即使是经过改造的地球人的体力果然还是不能和汽车人相匹敌。后来你要么抑制着脑子里发狂的劣性因子，在他工作时跟只小熊猫一样趴在他身上“叭”两口解馋，要么就是光速撩两句再光速跑开，总之许久都没有尽兴过。

长期压抑的后果就是冲动得忘记高压线长什么样，一天里接连犯两大戒。哦对，之前自己还偷偷生闷气不联系他，小本本上罪责又加了一条。

你觉得今天自己要栽。

不知道对错误严重度的判定是否是和身形大小成比例。总之这种吃醋生气的小问题在我们正直的首领眼里能直接质变到“逃避问题产生摩擦可能导致感情生出像地球一处名叫雅鲁藏布大峡谷那样严重的裂缝。”

一人一机沉默地回到休息室，擎天柱是气的，当然生气也只是你的胡乱猜测，毕竟你还没试过点了两颗雷会是什么后果，而你一反常态的沉默纯粹是担心接下来的“教训”。

擎天柱进入房间并不开灯，他径直走向充电床，把你从肩上提下来放在床的软毯上，然后就一言不发地坐着盯着你。

扑面的黑暗里你就只能看见他发着蓝光的光学镜，星光铺陈在他的眼里，如同深邃神秘的宇宙。啊，不是现在，现在像两个“黑洞”。

你觉得自己当初被霸天虎抓住的时候也没这么胆战心惊过，你舔了舔干涩的唇，轻轻叫了声，“Prime？”

“......”

好安静，安静得你能听见他的散热器发出的轰鸣以及你紧张急促的呼吸声。

他在生气。你得出这个结论。

渐渐地你的眼睛适应了黑暗，能看清楚他隐在黑暗中的身体轮廓。你想起这高大的身形曾在无数情况下带给你安全感，一瞬间你心里泛起无限柔情软意，你凑过去轻轻抓住他因过载而变得温热的手指，“你还在生气吗？”你睁大眼睛紧紧注视着他的一举一动，不想错过他的行为所传递的任何讯息。你清楚看见他的光学镜闪了一下，“对不起。”你说。

“我不应该怀疑你给我的许诺，也不该对着无关紧要的人说那样的话。”你感觉到他的手指轻轻勾了一下，果然还是要哄啊，你在心里叹了口气。

你双手用力握紧了他的手，“我不该因莫须有的事发脾气，还不听你的解释，我保证以后不会了。你知道，”你轻轻吻在他的指尖，“I love you, Prime.”

“原谅我一次，不要生气了，嗯？”

你安静地看着他，等他慢慢平息情绪。你趴在他身前仰视他的模样让你看上去像一个虔诚的信徒，而谁又能说你不是呢？他可是浩瀚宇宙里最美丽的那颗星星。

只是怎么说，就是这颗星星有时候限令有点多。

良久，他用指尖轻轻勾起你的发丝别到耳后，这个动作于他高大的身型而言无疑难度有点大，你被蹭得轻轻偏了偏头，他盯着你耳边的碎发，耐心地一遍又一遍地尝试。他说，“我没有生气。”

“......嗯。”你刚刚盯着我的眼神可不是这么说的。

他沉默了片刻，“我只是在想为什么你会不信任我，是否是我没有给你足够的安全感......”

好不容易绕开的话题眼见又要绕回去，你若是顺着他，按他弄清楚一切问题的纠结性格他能把这件事谈到明天早上，明明在战场上那样果决的一个人。

你鬼使神差地急忙爬起来打断他，“我想抱你。”

“......”

话一出口你自己都愣住了，这就像是一个条件反射，为了让他停下这个话题，你的大脑给出的最有效的方案。

而你的大脑告诉你，我想抱你，现在。索取拥抱能让他停下来。

擎天柱眨了眨光学镜，他早已习惯了你奇特的逻辑思维，从某一问题突然转到另一毫无关联的话题，似乎是你们科研人员的大脑特有的运行方式。他也曾好奇你出乎意料的言辞，而你总能给他一个合乎逻辑的解释。

你的大脑是正确的，擎天柱从来不会在这种事上拒绝你。他直直盯着看了你一会儿，看着你比吉娃娃大不了多少的柔软身躯安静地躺在他掌心里。他很清楚这幅躯体里蕴含多么强大的热情与能量，他举起你靠近他的火种舱，那是他身体最重要的地方。

你伸手抵住他的胸甲，不满道：“不是这个！”

擎天柱无奈地看着你，低声叫了句，“Girl.”

你红了脸，“不要用这种声音叫我！”

你盯着他，不依不饶，“你知道我要的是什么。你知道的，Prime.”

“我想双手环住你的腰，我要和你十指相扣。”你看着他明亮而深沉的光学镜，劣性因子又开始爬出禁网开始作祟，你在他的视线下轻轻吻在他的胸甲上，一字一顿，“我、要、和、你、做......唔！”

擎天柱蓦地伸手堵住了你的嘴，他皱着眉头看着你，完全不能明白为什么你在某些时候总是这么直接，其他地球人可不像你这样。

不过这也很正常，毕竟你永远都这样独特，若没有你的热情，单靠擎天柱在感情上的木讷劲的话，普神，你们再来一百个赛博坦年也走不到这一步。

你睁着眼睛控诉：明明你说过私下可以！

他沉默地和你对视了两秒，抿紧唇，然后伸手把你的眼睛也盖住了。你感觉到自己被放到了桌子上，然后一张毯子罩在了你的头上。

你伸手想要掀开毯子，却发现它难缠得就像渔网一样，一会儿后你才发现毯子边被擎天柱拿他的大型器械压住了。

求爱不成是这个世界上足够令女孩儿恼羞成怒地事情了，但久别未见的情况下向自己的爱人求爱失败怕是只有你才会经历的事情了。你越想越气，一掌拍在桌子上，“臭Prime!”

“......”

......Opps！喊出来了！

房间骤然安静了下来，你甚至隔着毯子都能接收到擎天柱的视线。满身的火气都变成了惊吓。

普神作证，撒娇调笑都是在他某种意义上的默许下进行的，你可没胆子当着擎天柱的面骂他。

你当机立断就想跳下桌子逃跑，结果你还没摸到桌沿，前方就传来一阵机械拆接的声音，一股劲风猝然自两侧传来，身侧“啪”地落下两只铁掌。真正意义上的铁掌，你都能听见金属撞击木质结构致其碎裂的声音。

你发誓你从未这么痛恨过美国高端的科技，搞什么不好！搞量子变形！

身前传来金属的凉意，你颤颤巍巍从毯子和桌面的缝隙往下瞄，看到两条笔直的长腿，看上去是人类的皮肤，却闪烁着光亮的金属色泽。你知道这幅躯体不过同样是一种伪装，只是看上去更加贴近人类罢了。

你小心翼翼地戴上透镜，顿时屋内情景一清二楚。一个蓝眼短发的高大青年双手撑着桌面将你桎梏在他与桌子之间，他紧皱眉靠得极近，涡轮状瞳孔的蓝色眼睛直直盯着你，那是作人类形态伪装的擎天柱。

他这幅表情你再熟悉不过，每次他要修理你就是这副模样。你大气不敢出，不自觉地后仰躲避他身上强势的气息。

他察觉到你的逃离，大掌扶上你的后腰将你往前推，自己往前倾凑得更近，转动着蓝色的眼瞳观察着你的一举一动。你撇撇嘴，你看到他越来越深地瞳光，抿得死紧的唇张开，“Girl, we need to talk.”

你大脑一空，突然反应过来这种程度的隐蔽物在汽车人的扫描下形若无物，他完完全全能把你从里到外剖个干净。你下意识拽下透镜“啪”地往地上一扔，摆明我看不见听不见的架势。

身侧骤然的传来的木板断裂声令你反应过来自己干了什么。你咽下一口唾沫，完了这次真的完了，知而犯，犯而不改。这下要掉一层皮。

你没看见你扔掉透镜那一瞬间擎天柱的脸色，你真应该好好瞧瞧，快赶上他当初被昆塔莎控制时六亲不认的模样了。

不知僵持了多久，一条手臂猝不及防地从毯子下伸了进来，冰凉的指尖慢悠悠勾起你的衣摆贴上你温热的皮肤，宽大手掌在你腰间细细徘徊，两种截然不同的皮肤相触，你的细胞都在颤抖。

蓦地铁臂勾住你的腰往他怀里带，你浑身一震，感觉自己像被块人形钢铁锁死了。擎天柱站在你双腿间，上半身与你贴得严丝合缝，你不得不昂起头大力呼吸获得更多的空气。

毯子被扯下，擎天柱用手扣在你脑后，埋首在你颈部。高挺的鼻尖抵住你耳根深深吸了一口。

他睁开双眼，瞳孔里的光晦暗不明。他蹙眉压下处理器传来的警告声，转而仔细注视着你白细皮肤下细密的血管，道道交错的筋脉构成的鲜活的你。他能清楚地听见下面血流奔涌的声音，那是与他完全不同的活着的气息。

人类，弱小却又强大。他向来尊重这一宇宙中充满无限可能的种族，但他从未想过其中一位会成为自己的火伴，独一无二的，完全属于他的。他张嘴对着纤细的颈部慢慢地一口咬了下去，你被加重的力道刺激得哼了一声，并不很痛，只有些奇怪的异样，就像是泄露的细小电流在戳刺你的皮肤。

擎天柱置若惘闻，他耐心的咬住你的脖颈，神情肃穆如同在对抗势均力敌的宿敌。

然而的确是这样，只是此刻敌人在他心里。

金属牙齿寸寸陷入肤肉，束缚你的双臂随咬合的力道慢慢收紧，你乖乖配合他偏着头不敢乱动，脑子里想着幸亏汽车人的齿形不像霸天虎一样是恐怖的锯齿状，不然你的脖子上非得留下落下血窟窿。

当擎天柱松开你时，你未看见自己颈部印下了一道黑色的齿痕，就像是落下的刺青，在白净的肌肤上分外显眼。

擎天柱用拇指轻轻摩擦着他留下的印记，他蓝色的瞳孔里此时闪烁着异常的红光，如果你稍微留意，就会发现他的身体炙热得不正常。

但你以为那只是机体过载发出的热量。

你靠在他的胸前感受这具身体不同于人类的坚硬胸膛，你知道那底下埋藏着多么炽热的火种，你好似受到了吸引，无意识地挺起胸与他贴合得更加紧密。

擎天柱从来不会在这个时候拒绝你，相反，他非常享受你此刻对他的索求，这是信任和爱的证明，他一直这样认为。坦白所有是他认为的火伴间应有的相处模式，他只是不喜欢你玩笑似的挑逗。他向来不吝啬于满足你的需求，他会给予你他的所有，让你接受他的一切，即使你哭着求饶。

欲望，是一切文明发展繁衍的基础之一，赛博坦也不例外。

擎天柱挑开你的胸衣背扣，手指划过你背后的脊骨绕至胸前，他并未覆上去，只是在根部由下而上用虎口钳住挤压。他直直盯着你因羞耻而红透的脸，粉红的乳尖在冰冷的空气中颤颤巍巍地挺立，直到你眼含春水恳求着望他时，他才抓住你胸前白腻的软肉缓慢地揉搓。粗砺的手指不断摩擦过你的乳首，让它们愈加坚硬挺拔。他喜欢你雪白的胸乳，你的肢体哪里都是软的，不同于他，但所有的地方都比不上这里，这是他这双手碰过的最柔软的东西。

一边被细心爱抚一边被冷落的滋味让你快发狂，你忍不住伸手想要安抚另一边，却被他一把抓住你的双手扣在背后，迫使胸前的软肉挺得更高，乳尖抵上他滚烫的胸膛，你忍不叹出声。

擎天柱轻轻吻上你的耳廓，低沉的声音响起，“My girl, you never learn the lesson.”

你眼神迷离地看着擎天柱，无论见过多少次你仍然感叹于他的模样，无论原身还是伪装。战痕累累的机甲，红蓝色的外装，行动时的机械声，身上沉重的金属味道，涡轮状的明亮眼睛以及劲实的腰线......

你沉迷于他的一切。

你前倾将上半身完全压在擎天柱的身上，去够他的嘴唇，然而你用尽力气却只能吻到他的下巴。你伸舌舔舐他坚硬的下颌，在他钳制的力道松动时轻轻挣脱双手，绷直腰身搂住他的脖子，用牙齿啃咬他的双唇。

擎天柱放任你在他身上胡作非为，任由你搅弄他的金属舌头，含住勾起又松开，敏锐的舌尖下不断涌起强烈的电流直达火种，他的嘴里变得湿热不堪，啧啧的水声响在安静黑暗的室内。

亲吻是人类普遍表达爱意的一种方式。他知道你喜欢和他深吻，他也总是留给你时间。

他认为这很公平，他不允许你抚摸你自己，而他也不在你啃吻时打断你。

除非你有所要求，就像现在。

你不满他毫无回应，手指插在他的发间轻轻拉扯他的头发，“Kiss me, Prime......kiss me......”

“As you wish, my girl.”

他在等，等你向他索取。

你话音落下的同时，擎天柱一把搂住你的腰，低头压了下来。他吻得狠且重，金属舌尖抵弄着你的舌根，压住你的舌头舔吮，涎水和电解液顺着你的嘴角流下，又被他一口舔去。

你挺腰后倒躲避这过于激烈的亲吻，擎天柱皱眉，手臂横在你的腰上直接单手把你提了起来，大掌拖着你的臀部，突然的失重令你下意识地攀附上面前这幅坚实的身体。你双手紧勾擎天柱的颈项，长腿死死缠在他的腰上。

擎天柱低头看着你靠在他颈项喘息的模样，偏头在你头发上轻轻落下一吻。

Now, it's his turn.

他就这样抱着你，手指贴着你的裤腰伸进去，抓住你的臀肉重重揉压，另一只手一把褪下你的长裤，你的鞋早不知在先前的混乱中掉在了哪个黑暗的角落。粗长的手指来回地从阴蒂滑到穴口，隔着一层轻薄的布料按压你的穴肉。淫水打湿布料，顺着腿心流向白嫩的大腿。

你咬着唇，挺起乳头在擎天柱坚硬的胸膛上下摩擦，颤栗的快感从乳尖蔓延到腿心，穴口一张一合吐出股股黏液。

然而难耐的哪只有你人，擎天柱的输出管直直立起抵在你的臀瓣上，那根东西不论是从尺寸还是模样比起人类的都实在过于可怕，黑色的输出管顶端正不停冒出小股液体，粗长的一根随着你上下起伏的身体在你的臀缝摩擦，明明能量汇集得快爆炸，动作却并不急躁，善于忍耐从来都是Prime的一大优点，此刻火伴的渴求显然更令他感到满足。

擎天柱握住你挂在他脖子上的手臂反锁在你背后，这样一来你全身就只有两条缠在他腰间的腿承受全身的重量，你被情欲折磨得无法思考，双腿一次次滑下又一次次绞上他的腰唯恐跌落，腿心湿漉漉地贴在他腹部，空气里弥漫着一股浓密的麝香气息。

擎天柱一手锁着你的手腕，另一只手撩高你的上衣胸罩堆叠在锁骨前，他伸手细细揉握你饱满的胸乳，滑腻的乳肉溢出指缝，又被他攥进手中揉搓坚硬的乳头，他总是对你的双乳感到惊奇，如此柔软，却无论怎么玩弄都不会被损坏，这和他在赛博坦所接受到的常识完全不一样。在那里，越是柔软的东西越不经折腾。他低头含住你另一只乳尖用金属舌尖挑弄着，嘴唇含住乳晕向上拉扯，整只胸都被扯得变形。你试着动了动手腕，被察觉后回应你的是胸前传来的更肆意的啃咬。

好坏......

你失神地看着擎天柱埋在自己胸前的头颅，轻微的刺痛感稍唤醒了你的神智。

好像有什么不太对，今天的Prime，是的，不太对，他今天太恶劣了。但此刻被情欲掌控的你已经思考不了那么多。

胸前被玩弄得越爽，穴道就感觉越空虚，你只想要什么东西用力地插进来，干进紧热的阴道，擎天柱的手指也好，擎天柱的输出管也好，只要是他，现在，干你......

你脚背滑移在他坚实的臀背，大腿在他腰侧难耐地摩擦，你眼里含雾地祈求他，“Prime...... Prime......进来，好难受......”

你挺着被玩弄得湿漉漉的嫩乳，电解液从红肿的乳头一路流到小腹。你拿着那样一双雾气蒙蒙的眼睛看他，他好像终于找回了一点矜持，他放开锁着你的手捂住了你的眼睛，另一只手脱去你的上衣，把你放在了软毯的充电床上。

你以为他重新回到了领袖该有的从容与禁欲感。

你还没适应好身体落在床上的平衡感，擎天柱就压了下来，沉重的身体压在你的身上让你有些难以呼吸，你伸手轻推他的肩膀，“Prime，起来......唔！”

两根粗长的手指突然挑开内裤边缘直直插进了穴道，不等你适应异物的入侵，紧接着就是毫无间歇地快速抽插。内壁一瞬间把他的手指绞得死紧，你揪紧了他的头发，无力屈起双腿承受这蛮横的力道，失神地昂头大口的喘息。

这样强烈的抽插对于好久没被进入过的甬道太过激烈，淫水顺着擎天柱的指根滴落在地上。

“不行！啊！Prime......唔......太快了！”

你的请求此刻换不起他的丝毫怜惜，反而加快了他插弄的动作，曲起的指结狠狠摩擦过敏感的内壁，他专注地观察着你的神情，在指尖摁压过一块区域时看见你无声地倒吸一口气。他微眯泛红光的眼睛，一手拉扯你坚硬的乳头，突然插进第三根手指，次次都顶在越来越硬的敏感点上，大拇指配合着辗轧在甬道深处的手指重重摩擦凸起的阴蒂，乳头和小穴被恶意玩弄的双重快感让你无法忍受，你绷紧身体绞紧体内的手指，尖叫着他的名字达到了高潮。

高潮后的身体在宽大的充电床上轻轻颤抖，你还没从巨大的快感中回过神来，但显然有人已经等不及了。擎天柱一把捞起你的腰让它悬空，一手握着要爆炸的输出管对着你收缩的花穴直直冲了进去，高潮后的身体敏感得异常，你哭叫着曲腿蹬着他的腰腹妄图把他踢开，体内湿热的软肉却紧紧拥上来缠住插进体内的巨物，擎天柱闷哼一声，看着仅仅进去一半不到的输出管，抓住你乱踢的小腿锁在腰后，毫不留情地挺腰冲到了底。

你几乎是尖叫着抓住了擎天柱的手臂，指节用力到泛白，身体止不住的颤抖，巨物强横地撑开窄小的肉缝，淫水淅淅沥沥挤压喷射出来，花穴里插进来的东西和手指完全不一样，炙热又粗长，一下子捅到了子宫口。

你疑惑他反常粗暴的性爱，生理性的泪水聚在你的眼眶里，你抬头看他，只能模糊地看见额前垂落的短发下一双猩红的眼睛——正死死盯着你们的交合处。

黑色的输出管强硬地挤开粉嫩的软肉，强大的视觉冲击激得擎天柱忍不住更深地往里顶。狭小的穴口被撑到极限，颤抖的花瓣可怜兮兮地吐出股股淫液。

擎天柱猝然抬头对上了你的眼睛，整个人看上去和他平时完全不一样，猩红的双眼，沉迷情欲的表情，看上去像入了魔。

他抿紧唇直勾勾盯着你的眼睛，胯下猛然抽出又深深顶入。

他红色的瞳孔和严肃的神情让你一瞬间明白了他反常的原因。

他在生气，而这是惩罚。

处理器发出越来越强的警报声，但那无关紧要。

擎天柱掰开你的大腿，他掐着你的腰在他插入时扯着撞向他，黑色的输出管每一次都插到最深处，抽出时穴口翻出红肿不堪的软肉，又被凶横地顶弄进穴里，一股股淫液从红肿肉缝里喷挤出来，交合处发出令人面红耳赤的撞击声。

昏暗的室内令你无法判别时间过去了多久，身下的床单早就湿得不成样子，你不记得自己高潮了多少次，只记得每次想逃都被他握住脚踝扯了回去压在身下继续狠干，你有种今天自己会被擎天柱干死在床上的错觉。

“四天”，他想，又一次蛮狠地冲撞进你早已红肿不堪的甬道，他握住你晃动的巨乳掐弄红肿的乳尖，雪白的乳房上此刻布满齿印和红痕，“你四天没有联系他”。

你压不住喉咙里的呜咽，声音沙哑地求饶，“啊！Prime......啊！不行了.....唔......我不要做了......”

他现在已经听不见你说什么了，他知道自己除了什么问题，但是却停不下来了。任务中他好像碰过什么东西，什么东西？他已经记不得了。

从前炮火战争里经历的一幕幕生死攸关走马灯地闪现在眼前，战火毁灭的赛博坦，被轰鸣炮火所湮灭的众人，永不停歇的战争，失去的战友和朋友，躺在急救室微弱的你，被背叛被信任，绝望和希望，敌人和爱人......在他漫长的生命里出现过的重要的一切。压他身上的重压已经太多，今天只是刚好爆发。

误会和欲望是一切的引火索，而你他潜意识的信任对象，正确的人引爆了所有的一切，这一切自然要由你来承担。

他把你抱起来压在冰凉的墙壁上，你浑身一颤，伸手紧紧抱住擎天柱的脖子，把头埋在他胸前一声声呜咽呻吟。

他很满意你依赖的行为，他把你汗湿的头发用手指梳理到脑后，本能地在你额头上落下轻轻的一个吻。

他随手捡起一件你的衣服披在你的背上，手掌掐着你的腰把你按在墙上大开阔斧地顶弄。

双腿无力地挂在他手臂上，大腿折叠的姿势把体内的巨物挤压得更紧。

“啊......啊！不行，太胀了！Prime......呜......”

失控。

他低头咬住你的乳尖用力的吮吸，站立的姿势让你全身的重量都落到了交合的地方，他抬起你只留一个顶端堵在穴口，在你因悬空而惊吓收缩湿热的穴口时又把你放下，每一次猛烈地冲击都让你哭叫出声。

“啪啪”的撞击声不停地回想在耳边，他揉搓你的臀肉眯着眼感受对输出管的挤压，身下抽插的速度越来越快，他低头盯着你的眼睛，“Who am I?”

你被折磨得根本不能思考，双手抓进他的发间咬着唇哭泣。他用手指将你快咬破的唇瓣解救出来，伸进两根玩弄你湿滑的舌头，银丝顺着手指嘴角流出，被他又手指揩过让你一根根舔舐干净。灵活的舌头游走在他的指缝里，他眯眼盯着你被情欲折磨得不堪的表情，胯下抵住你的敏感处死死研磨，"Who am I? Girl?"

多次的高潮的身体根本承受不了这样的快感，手指扯紧了他的头发，哭着叫道，“Prime！Optimus Prime！”

他的眼底一瞬间闪过蓝光，瞬间又被一片猩红所淹没。

他抵住你的腰全力地抽插，你感觉他仿佛操开了你的子宫口。他眯起眼死死掐紧你的腰，黑色的输出管全根没入你体内又全根拔出，你发出不受控制的破碎呻吟，体内的穴肉紧紧收缩缠住他不让他离开，他绷紧了腰腹低头堵住你的嘴，金属舌头缠住你的软舌模仿着输出管在你穴里抽插的动作，哭叫呻吟全都被他堵在了嘴里。胯下毫不留情地快速地顶弄近百下后终于将输出管深深埋入你的体内，在你尖叫着高潮时全部射进了你紧吸的小穴里。

滚烫地液体打在敏感的体内，花穴不由自主的收缩挤压出堵在穴内的黏液，他眯着眼轻轻抽插着感受高潮后的快感。

你控制不住地颤抖着身体，全身酸软得不像是自己的。你感觉到体内的东西又有要变得坚硬的趋势，哭着趴在他肩上求他，“不要了Prime，不要了，你看看我Prime，呜......”

你的请求终于有了效果，他盯着你的裸背愣在原地好一会儿，掐住你腰的手慢慢放松，好似终于醒了过来，他小心翼翼地拖着你的臀部把你抱了起来。

他伸手轻拍你的后背安慰着止不住颤抖的你，轻轻抱着你放到床上。你颈间黑色的齿印和布满痕迹的潮红身体提醒着他发生过的一切，他僵硬地立在床边，满脸自责，“我都干了些什么......”

你看着擎天柱恢复如常的蓝色双眼，方才的委屈一波波涌成泪水从眼眶里掉出来，你躺在床上朝他伸出手，“抱......”

擎天柱心疼地伏腰把你抱进怀里，“My girl, I'm sorry.”他颤抖地吻上你的头发，“I'm really sorry.”

你忍不住地埋在他怀里低声呜咽，听他止不住的道歉又忍不住心疼。你紧紧抱着他你慢慢平息了情绪。你往床内挪了挪，拍拍身侧，红着眼看他，“你上来。”

擎天柱听话地挨着你躺下，额头抵着你的，一下下吻在你嘴角，“Girl, I'm sorry.I'm sorry......”

你伸手抚上他涡轮状的蓝色眼睛，回想起他刚才反常的行为，昂头轻轻回吻他，“你还好吗？”

擎天柱的记忆储存提醒着他发生过的一切，他思索起任务中找到的从前赛博坦留在地球的盒子以及上面刻着的危险标志，大概理解了导致自己失控的主要原因。

但这一切都不是他伤害你的理由。

他在你额头落下一吻，“没事了，睡吧，睡吧 my girl.”

他的话让你放下心来，你闭上眼缩进他怀里他，在疲惫中很快陷入了睡眠。

你不知道的是在你睡着后擎天柱小心翼翼抽身起床，轻声收拾好一切。半夜跑把救护车从充电床上提起来，让他给自己做全身扫描。

要知道Optimus要求给自己做扫描这种事可从来没发生过，吓得救护车以为他的机体出了什么大问题。结果检查的时候这个病人反而极其不配合，问什么都卡个面甲闭口不言，问多了还要接受擎天柱凌厉的视线。

救护车毫无头绪只好骂骂咧咧花了几个小时从头到尾顺着电路犄角旮旯都检查了个遍，结果检查结束发现什么异常都没有，要不是这个人是擎天柱救护车都能怀疑这人是来半夜玩他的。憋了一肚子火对着擎天柱又不能像对着其他人一样破口大骂，最后擎天柱沉着脸走的时候救护车才终于听他开口说了一句“谢谢，老朋友。”

“......”炉渣的，谈了恋爱的领袖真让人搞不懂。


End file.
